


总裁不是这么当的

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	总裁不是这么当的

顶楼的办公室配有一个休息室，供王一博平时午休用的，此刻正派上了用场。

正午时分员工们大部分都去了食堂，顶层几乎无人。王一博拦腰扛起了他，肖战的双手被用领带绑了起来，腿又被王一博死死按住，挣扎显得十分徒劳，王一博吃准了他脸皮薄不愿大声吵嚷，人就这么被王一博撂在了休息室的大床上。

“这还是上班时间……王一博你扪心自问一下你是人吗？”肖战被摔的有些晕乎乎，羞耻的姿势让他不自觉地涨红了脸，双手被禁锢，什么动作都不方便。

王一博隔着西装裤在肖战饱满的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，那手感好到令他留恋，“今天不做人。”

西装的外套刚刚就被扔在了沙发上，领带又绑在双手上，肖战的上身只剩下一件衬衫。王一博灼烫的视线在肖战身上游离，狭小的休息室内，气氛逐渐变得燥热。

肖战的眼睛总是温柔的，眼尾的弧度恰到好处，刚刚足够摄人魂魄，让人不由自主地沦陷。此刻那眼神里藏了波光，颇有欲拒还迎的韵味，正是王一博眼中最直白的邀请。

王一博俯身，用唇齿挨个解开了肖战衬衣的扣子。湿热的舌尖划过皮肤，引起身下敏感的人一阵阵战栗，被紧紧绑住的手在空中抖动片刻，无意识地套住了王一博的脖颈。

秘书这一职务是王一博软磨硬泡死缠烂打了好久，肖战才勉强应下的。早就猜到那人不怀好意，今日果然露出了狼尾巴。当初真是不该心软！

王一博发现身下人片刻的分神，惩罚性地在肖战的红樱处咬了一口，满意地听到肖战惊呼一声，又紧紧咬住下唇。他舔了舔嘴唇，又含住了肖战小巧的喉结，肖战拼命扬起头，颈线性感动人。王一博在肖战光洁的皮肤上留下吻痕和咬迹，引得那人抖着声音骂他是“狗崽崽”。

性器早已涨大，王一博却觉得被绑起来的正装肖战更适合玩点别的。当他用指纹解锁打开抽屉取出一箱情趣用品的时候，肖战恨不得收紧双臂勒死眼前这个看起来斯文起其外的弟弟。

“唔嗯……王一博你再扪心自问一次你到底是人吗！！”

当第一颗卵石般大小的拉珠探入后穴时，肖战再也说不出话来，开口全是黏腻隐忍的呻吟闷哼。那拉珠最前面的两颗是金属质地，显然可以震动，后面的珠子则是透明的，在昏黄灯光下反射出与其用途完全不相符的圣洁光芒。

第三颗正塞到一半，肖战就忍不住泄了身，眸子更加湿润，整个人像泡在红酒里一样殷红，张着口喘气，两只被绑在一起的手无力地推搡着王一博的脸，“不…不要……太深了……”

王一博对自家哥哥的身体更加清楚，心下明了肖战的极限绝不止步于此。他捉过绑着肖战的领带，单手把肖战两只手推到他头顶按住，啄了啄肖战饱涨的乳头，趁机打开了震动开关。

“唔啊……不行、不……要坏了嗯嗯啊……”

高潮还未完全结束，敏感度比平时更甚，疯狂震动的小球沉甸甸地刺激着穴道，肖战拼命挤压着后穴试图把那两个作怪的小球排出去，却只流出更多肠液。

粉红色的小穴一翕一合，外面还坠着一段连了三个透明球体的绳，最致命的是肖战身上的咬痕和没来得及褪去的正装刺激着王一博的感官，活色生香。

塞到第四个球的时候，透明质地的用意终于昭然若揭。透过玻璃一般的质地，粉红色的肠肉清晰可见，甚至还能看到轻微的缩动。穴口沾了肖战自己的体液，让球体看起来更加晶莹剔透。王一博留恋而痴迷地欣赏那处让他欲仙欲死的地方，冷不丁地听到一声抽噎。

“哥哥，哥哥你别哭啊！我、我给你解开还不行吗……”

平日叱咤风云，生意场上也不见慌神的王一博此刻却有些手足无措，心里涌上一股股酸涩的歉意，哥哥实在太诱人，一不小心就欺负的过头了些……

“唔……”肖战的肚子有些鼓鼓囊囊，隐约还能看见球体的形状，一双杏眼皆似秋水，他其实不愿在王一博面前哭的，只是下身太涨了些，那疯狂震动的球又好死不死抵在了最敏感的那处。

“哥哥别哭，好不好？”王一博吻去肖战脸上的泪痕，极其缓慢地抽出拉珠，每每抽出一个球肖战都翻起白眼，浑身痉挛。

然后用自己硕大无朋的性器替换了被扔在一旁的拉珠，占据了风水宝地，“哥哥再哭，我也想哭了，我一哭，就操不稳了。”


End file.
